


Moving out, moving on

by OhBoyOhBoy



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy
Summary: I don't know what this is , so don't ask. Let's say it's 3 AM somewhere and it's exam season. I've been stalking some reaaally nice people over at Tumblr that still keep this fandom alive and I just want to say: you're my best friends. That's it. i'm too shy to say more at this point. Poop!
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Moving out, moving on

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is , so don't ask. Let's say it's 3 AM somewhere and it's exam season. I've been stalking some reaaally nice people over at Tumblr that still keep this fandom alive and I just want to say: you're my best friends. That's it. i'm too shy to say more at this point. Poop!

The car came to a slow roll and stopped in front of an vintage – looking one story house, its roof tilted sideways. Shego eyed it vaguely: the long building had red brick columns in fornt and cracked white plaster walls from the sides. Big double doors with amber – tinted windows. Most of the shruberry was dead, especially the flowerbeds up front. The lawn was mysteriously well – kept, if a bit patchy.

As she turned to ask him about it, she slightly jumped as he was peering up to the house through her side of the car, now almost face to face. As she huffed, he only leaned sideways and continued to scan the building, mouth in a thin line, eyebrows set. She almost opened her mouth to snap at him, but thought otherwise and proceeded to scan the neighbourhood, only gingerly placing her hand on his thigh – she had to cut him some slack; it was his childhood house, after all...

The rest of the neighborhood looked mostly the same – even though the houses were more upkept, most of them hid under the endless lane of huge towering maple trees. So the house almost blended in.

Again, she was lightly startled when Drakken opened his door and leaped out, almost rocking the car.

"Jeez, stop doing that--“ hissed Shego, following him out of the car, but stopped as she met his huge eyes over the car‘s roof, his face bittersweet.

"Shall we go in, look around?“ he mumbled, quickly scanning the neighborhood, then offered her a little smile that didn‘t reach his eyes.

Sighing, she laid her forearms on the car‘s roof, putting her chin down on one fist, her face softening.

"You sure? We could just wait for the agent here and get lost as soon as we can.“

"No, I‘m cool“ he groaned, looking at the house again „we drove three hours straight, the least I can do is give you a tour...“

"Great, can‘t wait..“ groaned Shego, but she was already grabbing the hand he was offering as he came around the car and proceeded to lead her to the door up the little stone path.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, wow“ laughed Shego as she stepped into the empty living room, slowly spinning around "I think I‘m having a deja vu moment over here... Suddenly I can hear my folks arguing in their closed bedroom again.“

"Yeah, mother wasn‘t big on renovation. And god knows I wasn‘t planning on coming back...“

She turned to him and saw him still at the threshold, running his hands over the very 60‘s looking smooth glass panels that separated the entryway from the kitchen. As he saw her looking at him, Drakken rapped his knuckles against the glass and dissapeared through the kitchen.

"Where are you going?“ she called after him.

"Basement“

"You still got some stuff there before they put this place on the market, right?“

"Yeah. And the car is still here“ his voice was getting quieter and soon she heard the basement door click open.

"The car...“ she mused to herself, scanning the almost empty room: a sofa and a long dining table was the last evidence of a once vibrant household Drakken called „home“. The little pudgy woman was loud and obnoxious, but she sure as hell tried to make most of the life she and her son had. _I swear I have seen that in someone I know,_ Shego thought with a grin.

Crossing the narrow corridor, she stepped into the master bedroom. Snorting at the beige fluffy carpet that adorned the floor, Shego turned to the full height mirror on the built in closet to her left. The soft evening glow, streaming through the huge windows almost made her green – hued skin look normal. Running a hand through her long hair, she studied her face. Then, as she heard the phone ring on the kitchen counter and someone quickly clamber up the basement stairs, her face broke into a shy grin as she turned sideways and ran a hand down her stomach, really feeling the small bump there.

Just as Shego was about to lift her sweater up, a loud rumbling of an old engine rang through the house. Following the noise, she peeked into the garage to see the old station wagon in all it‘s dented and rusty glory.

"Care for a last spin?“ laughed Drakken, peeking his head through the open door "the beast is still alive and kicking, as it turns out.“

Grinning, Shego went around and opened the passenger door.

"I thought the car was dead for good“ she quipped, getting in.

"Oh yes, the transmission is kaput. The guys are picking it up tomorrow“

"Aww – and I over here thought you will take me out for a pop like aaaaall the girls you shacked up with in the back of this _beauty..._ ”

"Ha ha, very funny...“ sneered the blue man, shutting down the engine, "And _for the record,_ I almost had –‘‘

"Doc, I‘m pregnant.“ Said Shego, the words leaving her mouth in a hushed rush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carl, the nice young real estate agent who almost didn‘t want to take a former known superwillain as his client, stepped out of his car. Grabbing his suitcase and steeling his nerves, he headed up to the house in quick, nervous steps, but seeing the garage door open, turned right.

"The faster, the better, right?“ he mumbled in a hushed tone, coming up to an old car parked inside "The faster the better... Hello? Mr. Lipsky? Hell –‘‘

Just as he was about to raise his voice, the car squeaked and right through the rear window he saw a silhuette of a viguriously kissing couple.

"I guess I can wait“ squeaked the young man, turning around on his heals and scurrying back to his car, face beet – red.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5YOhcAof8I


End file.
